A connector having a noise removal capability is known. As an example of the connector, Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector in which a ferrite plate is insert-molded within a housing. Hereinafter, the configuration of the connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 will be explained with reference to FIG. 17 and FIG. 18.
As shown in FIG. 17, a connector 201 includes a housing 202 made of a synthetic resin, a conductor 5 and a ferrite plate 208. The housing 202 includes a plurality of connector fitting portions 230 for fitting to a plurality of mating connectors, respectively. The conductor 5 includes a plurality of terminals 6 which project within the connector fitting portions 230, respectively, and a linking part 7 which links the plurality of terminals 6 to one another. The ferrite plate 208 removes noise from the plurality of terminals 6.
As shown in FIG. 18, the ferrite plate 208 is formed in an elongated plate shape. A plurality of through holes 280 through which the terminals 6 of two conductors 5 pass, respectively.
Both the conductor 5 and the ferrite plate 208 are insert-molded into the housing 202 in a state where the plurality of terminals 6 pass through the though holes 280, respectively.